sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Celine Dion (album)
| recorded = October 1991 – February 1992 | venue = | studio = | genre = Pop | length = 61:06 | label = | producer = | prev_title = Dion chante Plamondon | prev_year = 1991 | next_title = The Colour of My Love | next_year = 1993 | misc = }} Celine Dion is the eleventh studio album by Canadian singer Celine Dion, and her second English-language album. It was originally released by Columbia Records on 30 March 1992, and features the Grammy and Academy Award-winning song "Beauty and the Beast", and other hits like "If You Asked Me To" and "Love Can Move Mountains". The album was produced by Walter Afanasieff, Ric Wake, Guy Roche and Humberto Gatica. It reached number one in Quebec, number three in Canada and was certified Diamond there, denoting shipments of over one million copies in this country. At the 35th Annual Grammy Awards, Celine Dion was nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. The album has sold over five million copies worldwide. Background and content Dion's real international breakthrough came when she paired up with Peabo Bryson to record the title track to Walt Disney Pictures animated film Beauty and the Beast (1991). The song captured a musical style that Dion would utilize in the future: sweeping, classical and soft rock influenced ballads with soft instrumentation. Both a critical and commercial smash, the song became her second United States top 10 hit, and also won many awards. That song was also the first single from Celine Dion album which had a soft rock influence that was combined with elements of soul and classical music. Due to the success of the lead-off single, the album was as well received. As with Dion's earlier releases, the album had an overtone of love. Dion worked with a new team of writers and producers on her eponymous album. Five songs were written by Diane Warren. "With This Tear" was a gift from Prince who wrote the song especially for Dion and offered it to her. The tracks were produced mainly by Walter Afanasieff, Ric Wake and Guy Roche. By 1992, Unison, Celine Dion and media appearances had propelled Dion to superstardom in the North America. She had achieved one of her main objectives: wedging her way into the anglophone market and establishing fame. Apart from her rising success, there were also changes in Dion's personal life, as René Angélil would make the transition from manager to lover. However, the relationship was kept a secret as both feared that the public would find the twenty-six-year difference between their ages incongruous. The European version of Celine Dion included "Where Does My Heart Beat Now" as a bonus track. The album was re-released on 7 September 1992 in Australia with a bonus disc containing four songs which had been previously released as singles from Unison. "Send Me a Lover" was a "leftover" from the recording sessions of the Celine Dion album and it was released in 1994 on the charity compilation Kumbaya Album 1994. Critical reception | rev2 = Chicago Tribune | rev2Score = | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = B− | rev4 = Robert Christgau | rev4Score = D+ | rev5 = Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev5score = }} The album has received varied reviews. Stephen Thomas Erlewine from AllMusic wrote that "Celine Dion's self-titled follow-up to her successful American debut is even stronger and more accomplished". |title=Celine Dion - Celine Dion |work=Rovi Corporation |last=Erlewine |first=Stephen Thomas |authorlink=Stephen Thomas Erlewine|publisher=AllMusic}} Arion Berger from Entertainment Weekly commented, "She hits all the notes on Prince's graceful, desperate 'With This Tear,' but clearly she has more voice than heart". Music critic Robert Christgau called it the "worst album of the year—that I can remember". Jan DeKnock of Chicago Tribune said that the album "is even better, because the young singer-only 24-has developed enough confidence in her second language to really deliver the emotional nuances of a lyric, especially in the ballads that dominate this album. ... Dion has clearly joined Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston as one of the premier voices on the pop scene". Commercial performance The album has sold over five million copies worldwide. As of May 2016, Celine Dion has sold 2,400,000 copies in the United States according to Nielsen SoundScan, with an additional 624,000 units sold at BMG Music Club. SoundScan does not count albums sold through clubs like the BMG Music Service, which were significantly popular in the 1990s. It was certified 2x Platinum in the United States and reached number 34 on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart. Dion's popularity was also showing in Canada where the album topped the chart in Quebec for six weeks, peaked at number three on the Canadian Albums Chart and was certified Diamond for one million copies sold. In other regions of the world, Celine Dion peaked at number 15 in Australia, number 31 in New Zealand, number 59 in Japan, and number 70 in the United Kingdom. It was also certified Gold in the UK, Japan and Australia. Dion received her first World Music Award for Best Selling Canadian Female Recording Artist of the Year. The most successful single from the album was "Beauty and the Beast," which peaked at number nine on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and was certified Gold in the United States. Other singles, which reached the US top 40 included: "If You Asked Me To" (number four), "Nothing Broken but My Heart" (number 29) and "Love Can Move Mountains" (number 36). Accolades Celine Dion was nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Pop Vocal Performance, Female and Juno Award for Album of the Year. She also won the Female Vocalist of the Year and was nominated for the Canadian Entertainer of the Year. Dion also won the Billboard International Creative Achievement Award and was nominated for the Billboard Music Award for Hot Adult Contemporary Artist. She won the Félix Award for the Artist of the Year Achieving the Most Success in a Language Other Than French and Artist of the Year Achieving the Most Success Outside Quebec. Dion won the World Music Award for World's Best Selling Canadian Female Artist of the Year and Governor General's Award (Medal of Recognition for the Contribution to Canadian Culture). "Beauty and the Beast " won the Grammy Award for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals and Grammy Award for Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or Television, and was nominated for the Grammy Award for Record of the Year and Song of the Year. It also won the Academy Award for Best Original Song, Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song, Juno Award for Single of the Year, ASCAP Film and Television Music Award for Most Performed Song from Motion Picture and ASCAP Pop Award for Most Performed Song. "If You Asked Me To" won the ASCAP Pop Award for Most Performed Song and was nominated for the Juno Award for Single of the Year and Billboard Music Award for Hot Adult Contemporary Single of the Year. ""Nothing Broken but My Heart" won the ASCAP Pop Award for Most Performed Song. "Love Can Move Mountains" won the Juno Award for Dance Recording of the Year and was nominated for the Single of the Year. The performance of "Love Can Move Mountains" at the Juno Awards of 1993 was nominated for the Gemini Award for Best Performance in a Variety Program or Series. Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | title1 = Introduction | writer1 = Walter Afanasieff | extra1 = Afanasieff | length1 = 1:15 | title2 = Love Can Move Mountains | writer2 = Diane Warren | extra2 = Ric Wake | length2 = 4:53 | title3 = Show Some Emotion | writer3 = | extra3 = Afanasieff | length3 = 4:29 | title4 = If You Asked Me To | writer4 = Warren | extra4 = Guy Roche | length4 = 3:54 | title5 = If You Could See Me Now | writer5 = | extra5 = Afanasieff | length5 = 5:06 | title6 = Halfway to Heaven | note6 = featuring Kenny G | writer6 = | extra6 = Afanasieff | length6 = 5:04 | title7 = Did You Give Enough Love | writer7 = | extra7 = Wake | length7 = 4:20 | title8 = If I Were You | writer8 = | extra8 = Wake | length8 = 5:07 | title9 = Beauty and the Beast | note9 = duet with Peabo Bryson | writer9 = | extra9 = Afanasieff | length9 = 4:09 | title10 = I Love You, Goodbye | writer10 = Warren | extra10 = Roche | length10 = 3:33 | title11 = Little Bit of Love | writer11 = | extra11 = Humberto Gatica | length11 = 4:26 | title12 = Water from the Moon | writer12 = Warren | extra12 = | length12 = 4:39 | title13 = With This Tear | writer13 = Prince | extra13 = Afanasieff | length13 = 4:12 | title14 = Nothing Broken but My Heart | writer14 = Warren | extra14 = Afanasieff | length14 = 5:55 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | collapsed = yes | title15 = Where Does My Heart Beat Now | writer15 = | extra15 = Christopher Neil | length15 = 4:30 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | collapsed = yes | title1 = Where Does My Heart Beat Now | writer1 = | extra1 = Neil | length1 = 4:33 | title2 = (If There Was) Any Other Way | writer2 = Paul Bliss | extra2 = Neil | length2 = 3:59 | title3 = Unison | writer3 = | extra3 = Goldmark | length3 = 4:12 | title4 = The Last to Know | writer4 = | extra4 = Neil | length4 = 4:34 }} Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} |accessdate=28 July 2014|refname=riaa}} Release history Notes See also *List of diamond-certified albums in Canada References External links * Category:1992 albums Category:550 Music albums Category:Celine Dion albums Category:Albums produced by Guy Roche Category:Albums produced by Humberto Gatica Category:Albums produced by Ric Wake Category:Albums produced by Walter Afanasieff